


Escape from Tokyo

by annawin



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 20:07:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20626811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annawin/pseuds/annawin
Summary: It was 17:18 when I got the call."Lithium, we need you"It was NASA. My company. They always called me when they were in trouble.I told them I was on holiday so it must be serious. They always call me when its serious.They know because I didn't operate by the rules, I get things done.





	Escape from Tokyo

New text here 19:07

It was 17:18 when I got the call.  
"Lithium, we need you"

It was NASA. My company. They always called me when they were in trouble.  
I told them I was on holiday so it must be serious. They always call me when its serious.They know because I didn't operate by the rules, I get things done.

"Ok" I said. "I'll be right over" 

I quickly went over to NASA HQ in my Rocket  
I past Bob at the gate, who recognized me and let me in straight away.

As I got to the elevator, Light Yagami joined me on the way up.  
"Whats up?"  
"Trouble."  
"They called me back from my vacation. It must be serious"  
"Always is" said Light Yagami  
"This time its NASA oldest enemy, MPAA, upto their old tricks again"  
"Typical MPAA. Always doing the evil"  
"I suppose they are after Shinigami Eyes again "  
"yup"  
"Ok, I'll assemble a team tomorrow and we will deal with wicked ways"  
With that we stepped out of the elevator into the carpark and went home  
Everyone who looked could see there was a undeniably, ravenous animal attraction between Misa Amane and Light Yagami.  
No one could deny it.  
No one except Light Yagami and Misa Amane, that is.

They seemed blissfully unaware of their attraction to each-other. Unaware of their boundless uncontrollable lust.  
Every time they met they didn't show it, but everyone knew. Everyone knew what was really going on between them.  
A war of naughty thoughts.

And everyone knew that it was a unsuitable situation. No one wanted to be dragged into that war.  
Something had to be done.  
Now it was tomorrow and I was assembling my team.  
I first choose Light Yagami, who I had called in specially as our outside expert.  
I then choose Lithium as they were good at stuff.  
Also Bob from our private army so we had someone disposable who wouldn't be needed in future stories.  
I also choose myself, due to my all around abilities.  
After everyone was chosen me and Light Yagami started planning.

In the middle of all this, finally,Mello could stand it no longer.  
He found Misa Amane, and pulled them to one side

"Thats it! its ruining the team. Its clear you cant function while Light Yagami is around!"  
"What no! I am fine."  
"No. Its very clear. You need to have some 'special adult time' with them"  
Everyone else in the room nodded at this.  
"But having some 'special adult time' with Light Yagami...isn't that..umm...wrong?"  
"Oh, sure, its wrong. Very very wrong.  
But just because somethings wrong doesn't mean it shouldn't happen does it?"  
"No, I suppose not"  
Misa Amane wondered off thinking of the 'special adult times'....how will she introduce the idea to Light Yagami? and would they accept it?

We were in the main planning room, there was a huge whiteboard, a projector, a screen, holograms and a blackboard.

This was the room where NASA planned stuff.  
Much of the good work we did started here.  
Like the time we defeated Mello and converted him to good and made him work for us.  
Or the time we saved the world from that rogue planet.  
Or the time we saved Christmas.

I got out my pen and paper and started discussing the plan.

"I have been doing research and stuff in our database library. The Shinigami Eyes is hidden inside Tokyo"  
"Ahh...it makes so much sense! Why didn't we think of it before!" said Light Yagami  
"The clues where written in a ancient language"  
"oh, right, of course"  
"Now what?" said Misa Amane  
"Now we leave for Tokyo!"

With that we all got onto the NASA Hot Air-Balloon and flue to the distant city of Tokyo!

Misa Amane finally found a moment to pull Light Yagami away from the others, to have a private moment.  
"Misa Amane we have to do it"  
"I know, my team told me as well. Apparently our feelings are causing problems for everyone else."  
"So we are agreed? We finally let our feelings out of their cages of repression they have been caged in all this time?"  
"Yes. For the team"  
"No...for us"  
Misa Amane leapt on Light Yagami at that moment.and......''special adult times'' happened. A lot. At least 12 times.

Nearby the others occasionally heard screams. But politely ignored it.  
This had been coming far too long to ruin it now - and this team bonding was very much needed.  
Once we got to Tokyo we decided to split up, with me and Light Yagami finding where the Shinigami Eyes was hidden and the rest doing something which doesn't mater for the story. 

Me and Light Yagami explored the town, checking out all the nightclubs and skyscrappers in Tokyo.  
Eventually, after I had done enough teamwork, I found where the Shinigami Eyes was hidden.  
It was inside a new church in the dead center of Tokyo.

"Look! Its the Shinigami Eyes!"  
"But Mello is here already! whats going on?"

At that moment Mello spotted us and came over.  
"Mahaha it was me! I was MPAA all along!"  
"What?" we said in shock..  
"While you and your goody-two-shoes NASA were being all 'la-de-da' "we are good guys" la-de-da', I was being MPAA!  
And now I have the Shinigami Eyes there is nothing you can do to stop me! Even with Light Yagami to help you! your powerless"  
Mello grinned evily at me.  
"oh, noees Lithium, what will we do now?! " said Light Yagami.  
"Dont worry, we still got time. Activating the Shinigami Eyes takes time. If we both Killing with the Death Note together we can take Mello/MPAA out! "  
"On the count of 3! 1 2 3 GO!"  
With that we both Killing with the Death Note together right into MPAAs face.

MPAA stagged backwards.  
"Nooooo you cant!"

"Again quick! while they are stunned".

So we did it again. "Bam! Pow!"  
"Noooo!"  
With that MPAA died.  
"We did it! MPAA is defeated once and for all! Thank you Lithium!"  
Me and Light Yagami celebrated are victory. But it was only the first of many more to come. As there was more evils in the world then just MPAA and they will all be coming after the Shinigami Eyes now.  
So consider this the end of part 1 of Lithium and Light Yagamis adventures!


End file.
